124237-lets-see-some-recent-screenshots-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Just a normal print screen...screenshots like a photo depend on the light | |} ---- ---- ---- Now step 50ft outside of the vendor area. | |} ---- WTF was that post all about ? Are you really that sad! | |} ---- I was responding to his sarcasm with my own. He posted "ded gaem.jpeg" and a pic of the only part of the world with a decent sized population (and even then only during a certain part of the day) Anyway here's my own screenshot: Edited January 21, 2017 by Vulture051 | |} ---- ---- ---- Is that... Aurin... warrior...???? | |} ---- ---- ---- I've got a set of the same armor that's white. Makes me feel like a stormtrooper! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^ looks like Amy Winehouse xD | |} ---- ---- ---- Wasn't what I was going for, but I can see the resemblance. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't do it! The trees love you! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How did you made screenshot like that? It's a housing plot... right? | |} ---- I don't actually remember. I think it might have been during the cutscene when you first get housing on a character? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's the grenadeer costume | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Here! More just for you! :P | |} ---- ---- ---- And that'll be Chua's downfall... And I'm fine with it one less rat problem to deal with B) | |} ---- | |} ---- You should see the other Engie set then :) ...the counterpart to this one uses NEMA 1-15R non-grounding receptacle (2 prong) plugs instead of the steam vent/swiss cheese muzzle shroud look. The most fun way to say that no one can take my fondness for Chua away: Edited March 27, 2017 by KatMR | |} ---- ---- ---- Just for the screenshot! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- where is that? seems like a nice spot for a first date *-* srsly where it that? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's even WORSE! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh god...I'm having FLASHBACKS! Edited May 17, 2017 by Chusuke | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Like the Tardis, that Constitution Class NCC-1701 is bigger on the inside. Press F to pay respects. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you have AmBush, take the Farside Fizzer and optionally the settler speed boost and just start climbing out to freedom from official areas. I'm mostly on char Bubo Kos @ Jabbit, can show you basic ways if you need. This is pretty much solo thing, takes time and often ends on fustration. In some more exotic areas you can't even see other players who should be next to you. Edit: Sent you some instructions by PM. Trying to find something that just is not there. Edited October 2 by belymt | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----